The Rainbooms
The Rainbooms, also known as the Sonic RainboomsMy Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks - The Mane Event and the Equestria Girls, are a student band in the My Little Pony Equestria Girls franchise, consisting of its main characters. The band's members are Twilight Sparkle on (temporary) lead vocals, Rainbow Dash on electric guitar and (initially and later permanently) lead vocals, Applejack on bass, Rarity on keytar, Fluttershy on tambourine, Pinkie Pie on drums. After Twilight leaves, Sunset Shimmer joins as rhythm guitarist and backup vocalist, and in Legend of Everfree, Twilight's human counterpart joins as a backup vocalist. Guest members have included DJ Pon-3 on turntables and Sunny Flare, Sour Sweet, Sugarcoat, and Lemon Zest as dancers. Performing with the latter four, the group is known as the Crystal Rainbooms.Dance Magic Depiction in Equestria Girls ''Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks In ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks, the Rainbooms compete in the Canterlot High School Musical Showcase against several rivaling bands, including the Dazzlings and Trixie and the Illusions. It is stated by Rainbow Dash that starting the band was her idea. Throughout the film, she asserts that it is her band, despite her friends' insistence that they each have an equal stake in the band. When the Dazzlings arrive at Canterlot High and place everyone under their spell, the Rainbooms, unaffected by the Dazzlings' magic, call on Twilight Sparkle for help and temporarily recruit her into the band as the new lead vocalist. As they advance through the competition, the Rainbooms succumb to moments of infighting: Rainbow Dash's egotism grates on her friends' nerves, Applejack argues with Rarity over the latter's obsession with the band's stage wardrobe, Pinkie Pie emphasizes how being in a band is supposed to be fun and has her expectations disappointed by the arguing, and Fluttershy's desire to play a song she wrote goes unheard. Other bands in the competition also attempt to sabotage their performances, and Trixie—at the suggestion of the Dazzlings—traps the Rainbooms under a stage to keep them from participating in the final round. Before the friends fall victim to the Dazzlings' magic due to their arguing, Sunset Shimmer convinces them to work out their disagreements. With the help of Spike, DJ Pon-3, and later Sunset herself, the Rainbooms eventually defeat the Dazzlings in the final round of the Battle of the Bands and free the school from their spell. Soon after, Sunset Shimmer is welcomed into the Rainbooms as a new member. ''Rainbow Rocks'' animated shorts The Rainbow Rocks animated prequel shorts partially depict the band's formation, with each member discovering and taking up what would be their instrument of choice. In Guitar Centered, Rainbow Dash acquires a new electric guitar after a "shred off" against Trixie Lulamoon. In Hamstocalypse Now, Fluttershy discovers her talent for the tambourine when tending to a rambunctious group of hamsters. In Pinkie on the One, Pinkie Pie discovers her talent for playing the drums when her friends seek an outlet for her boundless energy. In Player Piano, Rarity takes up the keytar as a more portable substitute for the grand piano. In A Case for the Bass, Applejack recovers her bass guitar from Flim and Flam after Granny Smith accidentally sells it to them at a yard sale. The Rainbooms perform at a school dance in Shake Your Tail and at the Canterlot High School Carnival in Perfect Day for Fun. In the encore short Friendship Through the Ages, the Rainbooms sing about their enduring friendship to Sunset Shimmer. ''Equestria Girls: Friendship Games In ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games, the group practices before the titular event. ''Friendship Games'' animated shorts In the Friendship Games short The Science of Magic, Sunset Shimmer does experiments on the Rainbooms to try to find out why her friends pony up whenever they play music. ''Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree In ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree, the band, now joined by Twilight's human counterpart on backup vocals, performs Legend You Were Meant To Be as part of a fundraiser to save Camp Everfree. Equestria Girls: Dance Magic In the half-hour special Dance Magic, the Rainbooms compete against Sour Sweet, Sunny Flare, Sugarcoat, and Lemon Zest of Crystal Prep Academy in the "Chance to Prance" music video contest to raise money for Camp Everfree. They later join forces to film the Dance Magic music video, winning the contest and splitting the prize money. Their collective group name is referred to in Dance Magic's lyrics as the "Crystal Rainbooms". In the novelization of the specials, Starlight Glimmer takes part in the Dance Magic music video instead of the Shadowbolts. Equestria Girls: Mirror Magic In the half-hour special special Mirror Magic, the Crystal Rainbooms briefly appear performing in the Dance Magic music video as it is being played at the Canterlot Mall. Equestria Girls: Summertime Shorts In Get the Show on the Road, the Rainbooms restore an old school bus and use it to go on tour with Big McIntosh as the driver while performing the titular song in the CHS parking lot. Better Together/Choose Your Own Ending In A Fine Line, the Rainbooms have an informal rehearsal while waiting in line for the Tirek's Revenge video game at the Canterlot Mall. In Road Trippin, Granny Smith drives the Rainbooms' tour bus to their scheduled performance at Goldie Delicious' party. In the second season short Festival Filters, Applejack references the Rainbooms when Rainbow Dash shows her a photo filter that puts them in a virtual band by remarking "we do that already". In Fluttershy's Butterflies, the Rainbooms are mentioned by Rainbow Dash when discussing Fluttershy's stage fright. Equestria Girls: Forgotten Friendship In Forgotten Friendship, the Rainbooms appear performing in the climax of the Battle of the Bands during We've Come So Far and in Applejack's memories. Equestria Girls: Rollercoaster of Friendship In Rollercoaster of Friendship, the Rainbooms get booked as the centerpiece for the new Equestria Land theme park's light parade. When the park's public relations head Vignette Valencia attempts to unilaterally change the group's image, she uses her Equestrian magic-enchanted cell phone to teleport the members to cyberspace. She proceeds to replace them with dramatically-altered holograms to perform at the parade with herself as the lead singer, renaming the band "The Throwbacks". After the members escape and destroy Vignette's phone, the band performs Photo Booth as the parade's headliner. Equestria Girls: Spring Breakdown In Spring Breakdown, the Rainbooms perform All Good on the Luxe Deluxe luxury liner during a Spring Break cruise. Their performance is cut short when they cause a power failure on the ship after Rainbow Dash tries to enamor the crowd during the performance by transforming to create "rainbow lasers". Members Songs performed *Shake Your Tail *Perfect Day for Fun *Rainbow Rocks *Better Than Ever *Bad Counter Spell *Awesome As I Wanna Be *Welcome to the Show *Rainbooms Battle *Shine Like Rainbows *Friendship Through the Ages *Legend You Were Meant To Be *Dance Magic *Get the Show on the Road *Photo Booth *All Good Other depictions The Rainbooms are featured in Hasbro's online games Repeat the Beat, Battle of the Bands, and V.I.F. The Rainbooms also appear in Hasbro Arcade in the Rainbow Rocks song minigame. The Rainbooms are also featured in two live-action Rainbow Rocks music videos that promote the film and merchandise and use a rock version of Equestria Girls (Cafeteria Song). Merchandise On June 6, 2013, Hasbro filed a trademark of "RAINBOOMS" for "Toy ponies and accessories for use therewith; dolls, doll clothing and doll accessories for use therewith". A Sunset Shimmer doll's packaging bears the statement "i love rockin' to my friends' band, the rainbooms!" References de:Rainbooms es:Las Rainbooms pl:Rainbooms pt:As Rainbooms Category:Musical ensembles Category:Equestria Girls characters Category:Supporting characters Category:Featured articles